


In her Arms

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty Queen smut based on the 100th episode. Belle is Regina’s maid but she’s more than that. After failing to kill Snow White again and emotions Regina need s to forget. That’s where Belle comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut, so please be nice! Also I have no idea what this is, like no idea at all!

Regina detested her birthday. She failed to understand the importance of celebrating another year of failure. Another year where the only thing that increased was her age. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get rid of that damned princess. She ignored the part of her brain that was conflicted after each near miss.

What hurt more than the failure was the betrayal of her daddy. She knew he loved her, that he was trying to protect her from the darkest part of her soul. Her daddy was too late though. She couldn’t be happy, not anymore. Not unless Snow died. Now her father was trapped in Wonderland and she lost the one tether to hope she had. Regina pushed all thoughts of her mother out of her head, she couldn’t deal with the false smiles and fake sincerity right now.

She stormed down the main hall, veering left into her chambers. Angry and frustrated she was about to change and sleep when she heard shuffling. Fireball in hand she glared round the room. She would be more than happy to turn someone into ash.

When her maid Belle stepped from the adjoining bathroom she rethought her plan. “Belle” she whispered, praying this wasn’t another cruel trick”  
“Regina I’m sorry to startle you, I just thought that you might want some company”

Regina lowered her arm, taking a deep breath. Belle was one of the few; the only now her dad was in Wonderland, that Regina could let her wall slip a little bit. She may technically be her maid, but Belle was the closest person Regina had to a friend. Her desire for adventure, her thirst for knowledge made her a perfect companion to Regina.

Unable to keep the emotions in she let a tear slip down her cheek before whispering “Belle, I need you, I need to be held, and I need to forget”

Belle laughed. Over the 2 years she’d known Regina she had become close to the Queen. Many saw her as evil, heartless. Belle never saw that, not even when she was bought to the castle to try and gage information on her former lover. Regina was fierce, determined, she got what she wanted. She wasn’t evil though, just missing out on hope, love, family. Belle got to know Regina, the person who loved with all her soul. The person who just wanted to be loved in return. Belle knew everything about Regina, her darkest secrets, her desires, her worst fears. She knew right now Regina didn’t want Belle the maid, she wanted Belle the lover. 

“Oh I can do that darling”

Regina shivered as Belle undid her dress, dusting the length if her spine with feather light kisses. Regina stepped out of the dress, before moving to help with Belle’s. She unlaced Belle’s corset, both women drinking in the beauty of the others.

Their lips met, insistent, longing, heated, as they moved towards the bed. Regina relinquished control. Belle hovered above her, their lips still clasped. Regina gasped, unable to stop herself, as Belle massaged her breasts. They shared a smile, this, them together, felt right. Belle ducked her head, her tongue finding Regina’s arousal, her fingers joining her tongue in her exploration. Belle could feel her own pleasure building, resisting the urge to come before her girlfriend, she continued to taste Regina, savouring any second. Sucking, teasing her majesties clit. 

Regina couldn’t help herself she screamed as her walls shattered “Oh God, Belle that was” she didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. 

Belle grinned salaciously, wrapping her arms around Regina “I made you forget then”

Regina let a heartfelt chuckle before capturing her lips as an answer. Belle elicited a moan, making her only more determined to please her. Regina worked her fingers and tongue through belle’s folds, she tasted salty yet sweet, she explored every crevice. Each moan, gasp only causing both of them more pleasure. 

The night was spent with their limbs entangled, their bodies arching to every touch. Sweet, lingering kisses, each more offering more than the last. Moans escaped, every deighty prayed to. 

Belle woke first, and couldn’t help but admire the picture before her. For next to her lay Regina, and not the Evil Queen. The smile was genuine, not painted. Her eyes closed, not full of disdain. She was relaxed. Belle savoured the image. She knew that once Regina awoke everything would change. Regina would be too scared. Regina would leave.   
Regina woke, utterly sated. Last night had been amazing. No it had been perfect. That was the problem it couldn’t be perfect. Perfect things just got destroyed whenever she was around. She hated herself. She wanted more than anything to stay in bed with Belle, for them to continue last night’s explorations but she couldn’t. She couldn’t hurt Belle.   
“I know Regina, I know. Just don’t say it. Please. And listen, last night, it meant something to me, you mean something to me. I know that scares you. I know you don’t want to hurt me, I know that you can’t hurt me. I believe you can happiness, you can have love. You can have anything you want, if you work hard enough. Sometimes you have to want it enough. Sometimes you need a little faith. Sometimes you need a little hope. Sometimes you need a friend. I’ll be that friend. I will always be your friend. Just promise me that you try to figure out what you really want”

Regina was speechless. She always knew Belle had a way with words. She knew that she had been investing everything into a somewhat pointless quest for revenge. If she managed to kill Snow White she still wouldn’t be happy. Last night, for the first time since Daniel, she felt like she could be loved by someone.   
“Belle, I’m sorry. Truly I am. I’m broken. Thank you for seeing the person beyond the Evil Queen. I just need to work out what I need. When I do, you’ll be first to know. Oh and about last night. I’m a queen; I’m usually a bit more refined.”

Belle chuckled once more before exiting the room. 

Both women could feel the tears welling up but they refused to cry. 

Belle knew that Regina could see beyond revenge.

Regina knew that she could love again. She just had to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
